Incredible Hulk Vol 1 279
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Dan Rather * Deborah Walters * U-Foes ** Vector ** Vapor ** X-Ray ** Ironclad * Ant Man * Captain Marvel * Adam Warlock * Rocket Raccoon * Wal Rus * Lylla * Uncle Pyko * Glorian * Empress Daydra * Hulk-Hunters ** Torgo ** Dark-Crawler ** Amphibian Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** ** * Leader's orbiting space station Items: * * * * * * * * * * Remembrance Crystal Vehicles: * * 6-wheeled convertible car * Krylorian spaceships | Notes = Continuity Notes * Bruce Banner now has control of the Hulk and its transformations since a series of bombardments of gamma radiation between - . He retains this ability until . * A number of real world people are depicted in this story: Dan Rather, Deborah Walters, Ronald Reagan, and Ed Koch. All of these appearances should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. In addition all references to Russia being the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics should also be considered topical. * The events leading up to the Hulk being pardoned are recapped here. They happened in - . * Mister Fantastic recounts the origin of the Hulk, which was first depicted in . Iron Man later recounts how the Hulk was a founding member of the Avengers, which was depicted in . The Hulk later left the group in the because his teammates couldn't bring themselves to trust him. * Doctor Strange is concerned about the Hulk continuing to involve himself with the Defenders, a group that the Hulk was also a founding member of in . * Rick Jones laments the passing of Captain Marvel who, at the time of this story, had recently died in . * A number of appearances of characters in this story are somewhat complicated. They are: ** The X-Men appear here between pages 20 and 21 of . ** The appearance of Dum Dum Dugan in this story is complicated: suggests that this was not really Dugan, but a LMD after the real Dugan was fatally shot in 1966. However as revealed in , Dugan wasn't dead, his mind was being transmitted into LMD bodies. ** Equally complicated is the appearance of Black Bolt in this story, this is not truly Black Bolt, his body has been possessed by his insane brother Maximus at the time of this story, as revealed in . ** A problematic appearance here is that of Captain Britain. Chronologically speaking, the Captain was in the middle of a quest to Otherworld in England as chronicled in - . This story follows immediately after Contest of Champions which saw Captain Britain getting snatched mid-quest to participate. This happened between and . states that they were put back mere moments after they left. However, the appearance of Captain Britain in this story can only fit immediately after Contest of Champions. An explanation for his appearance here is a matter of interpretation in lieu of an official explanation. * The Silver Surfer mentions his "curse", he is referring to how his former master Galactus trapped him on Earth in . The Surfer remains trapped on Earth until . * Among the images of people in the crystal given to the Hulk by the Watcher are: ** Adam Warlock who liberated Counter-Earth from the Man-Beast in - . His inclusion here is odd because at the time of this story, Adam Warlock was dead as seen in and won't return to life again until the . ** Glorian who the Hulk showed the errors of his ways in . ** The Hulk-Hunters who the Hulk assisted in stopping the Galaxy Master in - ** Rocket Raccoon and his people whom he assisted in . | Trivia = It's been stated that Alice Masters sculpted the adamantium statue with a vibranium blade donated by the kingdom of Wakanda | Recommended = | Links = }}